


Forget me not

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: Vagrant Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: In the aftermath of Xevelyn's betrayal, Elida finds herself more determined than ever to get back to the person she cares most about.
Relationships: Elida Al-Feyr/Amae Rali
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for 1x10
> 
> I have no healthy coping mechanisms whatsoever, so this is how I deal with this heartbreak.

Every inch of her body complained loudly and her throbbing headache didn't help at all. She was sure some of her ribs had been fractured during the combat with Lazaro. And in addition to that, she felt dizzy. Elida felt dizzy for various reasons, one of them being blood loss, although she could pinpoint one in particular, one that stood in front of her, eyes sparkling under the low lights, a smile playing on her lips. 

Elida thought Amae had the brightest and most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her heart always skipped a beat whenever the mechanic looked at her. She wasn't sure if it was just the eyes or the way Amae looked at her; 

Like she was the most precious thing in the whole galaxy. 

Elida reached, placing a strand of Amae's curly hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered a little more on her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft. Elida noticed how Amae's skin faded into purple dots before it became purple entirely on her back. She was so, so beautiful. 

Amae cleared a little bit of blood off Elida's face with her thumb. Elida closed her eyes at her touch. She could swear the mechanic could feel her increased heartbeat. Heck, she swore she just  _ knew  _ the things she did to her. 

"I'm sorry," Amae whispered, her lips slightly trembling. "I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off. 

"I know," Elida assured her, knowing exactly what she meant. She didn't blame her at all. She knew Amae would never hurt her, not like that, or in any other way, for that matter. It was all Lazaro… No. She wasn't going to let him take this away from her. 

Elida pressed her forehead against Amae's. "I'm just glad you're okay," she admitted in a whisper. 

She couldn't help but notice the slight blush that painted Amae's cheeks. 

_ So adorable  _

They were so close, Elida could take notice of every single detail of her face. Her eyes, her nose, the little blush, the irresistible lips… Before she knew it, she closed the gap between them and brought Amae into a kiss. 

Amae relaxed into her arms and Elida felt the growing tension on her shoulders slowly abandoning her. It felt like coming home after a long, tiring day. If she acquired the ability to freeze time, this is when she would pause it forever. 

Everything changed in a matter of seconds. 

An invisible pull dragged Amae from her arms. Elida reached out to grab her hand but she found herself unable to move. "Amae!"

"Elida!" the mechanic called out for her as she slowly drifted away. 

"No, no! Amae!" Elida shouted. She managed to stretch out long enough to catch her hand. "Hold on!"

Regardless of her tries, Amae was slowly slipping away. Elida wouldn't be able to hold on for long. And whatever force was pulling Amae away was growing stronger any second. She grew desperate. She didn't know what to do! 

"El." Elida looked up at her, her vision slowly getting blurry with tears. Amae was also crying but at the same time… She was smiling? "It's alright. You'll find me. I know you will."

"No, no! I can't… Hold on, Amae! I can't lose you!" Elida choked on her own breath. Her throat was sore. She tried to hold on her harder but it was to no use; She was losing Amae. 

"I'll be waiting for you," Amae promised, tears streaming down her face. 

Amae's hand slipped way and she was pulled away. Both of them screamed on top of their lungs. 

"NO!"

* * *

Elida woke up in a pool of sweat. Unfortunately for her, the headache and the pain were very real, not just part of the nightmare. She looked around her frantically; she was back at the Winnipeg. She couldn't remember when she returned here. The last twenty four hours had been exhausting. First, it was the anxiety of defeating Lazaro. And then, before they could recover from that, her mother took off with Volun towards Earth with Amae on the ship. 

All that in the name of restoring balance. 

_ Bullshit _

Before she could get mad at her mother for such a betrayed, Isaac barged in her room. Apparently, her screams had startled him. "El? Are you alright?"

Was she? No, not all. She was in pain, physical and emotional. Elida felt like she was suffocating. "Just a nightmare," she mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. 

Isaac gave her a look of sympathy. He went over her bed and sat near her legs. "Sounds like a terrifying nightmare. 

_ You don't say.  _ "I'll be fine." She waved him off. 

"Come on, El. You don't need to pretend to be strong after everything you went through," said Isaac. 

_ Being vulnerable isn't a weakness  _

"I'm just so tired, Isaac," Elida confessed. "This is too much to handle."

"I know, El. I know…" 

Elida had to look away from him in order to hide her tears. "It's not fair, Isaac. It's just… not fair…"

"Hey there. It will be okay." Isaac reached for her and pulled her gently into a hug, careful not to accidentally hurt her. Elida cried for a bit on his shoulder. Stars, everything hurt.

When she calmed down, she pulled away from him, sniffling. "So, wanna talk about the nightmare or…?" Isaac trailed off. 

To be honest, she didn't want to talk about it. It would only make it worse. "It was her," she said simply. "We need to find her, Isaac. And stop my moth- Xevelyn and Valun. We can't let them use this raw power against anyone. Not again."

"You're right." Isaac nodded. "You're absolutely right."

Elida threw her legs over her bed, only to be met by a sharp pain on her gut that made her wince. 

"You okay there, buddy?" Isaac asked in concern. 

"Yes," Elida said through gritted teeth. "I just need to take it easy for a while."

"That goes without saying," Isaac pointed out. "Amae wouldn't want you to die before you got to her."

Elida ignored his last comment. "Have you seen Chaz? I need to speak with him."

"He said he'd be around when we need him," Isaac said. "But seriously, El, you need to rest, okay? You won't get anywhere in such a bad shape."

She only wished he was wrong. But she couldn't just sit here while Amae was so far away, alone, scared and helpless-

Alright, maybe the last part wasn't exactly true. Amae had proven many times that she was far from helpless and didn't need anyone to keep her safe. Strong, pretty and smart. A deadly combination. Though, that didn't mean Elida was going to just wait. Waiting wasn't her thing. 

"Hey, El." Isaac's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "We'll get her back. I promise."

Elida imagined Amae smiling at them. She patted his hands. "Damn right we will."

  
  
  



End file.
